adiós
by naaaati
Summary: Intentó concentrarse en la universidad y también en su trabajo de medio tiempo, pero no lo logró, algo la inquietaba profundamente. ¿serìa hisato yanagi la respuesta?


**Capítulo I**

Lo siente, de verdad lo siente y le duele pecho, parece ver su corazón salir de su garganta por la boca y se encuentra tan agitado e invadido de esa conocida sensación de ahogo que lo ha visitado durante demasiado tiempo que piensa en correr, en correr tan pero tan lejos, hasta que sus piernas y pulmones ardan, hasta que ya no pueda más, hasta que ya no pueda seguir… pero se queda ahí.

Y esta tan triste.

_Lo está._

Hace dos años se hizo una promesa a sí mismo y a ella. Le dijo que haría que se percatara de sus verdaderos sentimientos y luego pondría un anillo en su dedo y mientras ella no lo entendió, el sonrió y rio avergonzado. Realmente en ese momento creyó poder conseguirlo, era el después de todo, sabía que la fuerza de su amor la alcanzaría en algún momento u otro.

Y aquí estaba, dos años después o más bien doce si hacía cuentas reales.

Lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, ella, con un vestido crema hasta la rodilla y con su inexpresiva expresión de siempre, caminaba por la vereda en dirección opuesta a la de el, con un sujeto alto de cabello castaño claro y contextura delgada, a al menos a cinco centímetros de distancia, luego de comunicarle después de encontrárselo brevemente, que estaba teniendo una cita con "kou". _Su primera cita._

La vio alejarse junto a aquel tipo, mientas el se quedaba justo ahí, sin hacer nada, parado hasta perderla de vista al final de la calle y mientras volvía a llenar sus pensamientos se percató que lloraba, pero también que al mismo tiempo sonreía, pero no por el y por su angustiado corazón, si no que por ella, porque al fin había comenzado a abrirse a un sentimiento tan hermoso como era el amor.

Y mientras se daba la media vuelta lo decidió. Hasta aquí llegaba todo. No más años sin resultados y en banda tratando de lograr lo improbable.

Adiós decía su corazón. Y la dejaba libre, sin su molesta presencia de todos los días, y en ese momento llego a pensar que gracias a él ella aún no podía desenvolverse bien, la dejaría en paz.

_Adiós kujou._

.

.

.

_-sí, lo que oyes miccochan, yanagi-kun fue ayer por la tarde al club y nos contó que su padre lo necesitaba para extender su red hotelera fuera del país, ¡¿no es genial?!- _comentaba su amiga por celular aceleradamente, mientras ella intentaba procesar lo que trataba de decirle.

-_creo que se marchaba esta misma mañana a petición expresa de él.-_ gritó emocionada por la otra línea, mientras que ella sentía un fuerte apretón en el hombro izquierdo y se apresuraba a preguntar cuando regresaba.

_- ¿Es que no te lo dijo a ti primero miccochan?_ - se limitó a responder yamamoto un poco incomoda, mientras kujou se mantenía en silencio… esperando.

_- yanagi-kun, no vuelve sino hasta febrero del próximo año y la verdad es que yo…- _Y ya no escuchó más, su teléfono cayo estruendosamente al suelo, mientras ella salía pitando por la puerta, mientras yamamoto aún seguía en la línea hablando accidentadamente por teléfono, sin saber que ya nadie escuchaba.

.

.

Corrió y corrió y de repente se detuvo, ya una vez le había sucedido aquello en que no sabía cómo se había trasladado tan rápido a otro lugar, pero de repente estaba frente al apartamento de yanagi y recordó lo que sucedía y tocó y toco el timbre una vez tras otra.

_-¡Dios mío! Si es de la pizzería yo…-_ respondieron por la otra línea, mientras kujou comenzaba a respirar un poco más tranquilamente pero no por completo relajada. Por el otro lado de las cámaras de seguridad que enfocaban a kujou se encontraba la confusa, enojada y triste hermana mayor de yanagi, y, mientras observaba detenidamente a kujou por la cámara, respondía con un amable _- ¿Sii?-_ por el comunicador.

_- Disculpa, busco a yanagi, ¿es que se encuentra aquí? -_ preguntó ella, esperanzada con un extraño ahogo en la garganta.

_- oh, verás, se ha marchado esta mañana por encargo de padre, lamento no poder ayudarte más-_ respondió la hermana mayor, mientras intentaba ocultar de su voz, las gruesas lagrimas que desfilaban una tras otra por sus mejillas. Sin duda que extrañaría a su estupido hermano menor, pero era lo mejor considerando la tristeza que inundaba sus ojos hace unos días atrás mientras le contaba lo sucedido y tomaba una gran decisión.

Kujou por otro lado dio un pequeño respingo ante la respuesta de la hermana mayor y contestó con un tímido "ya veo" mientras bajaba la mirada y daba un paso atrás para luego voltearse y encaminarse por la vereda hacía el centro.

Tenía realmente un sentimiento que muy pocas veces le había inundado, era un enorme pesar en el cuerpo que le hacía caminar más lento que de costumbre y le dolía el pecho, sentía los ojos arder, pero no lo entendía del todo. Le habían entrado unas extrañas y enormes ganas de comer avena y cuando la tuvo en frente y mientras levantaba y saboreaba la primera cucharada, veía como le caían a esta, esas infrecuentes y olvidadas lágrimas.

_¿que sucede?_

* * *

><p>dudo que alguien lo lea porque no hay muchas historias acá de este manga que adoro, aunque capitulo 27 y nada como que ya me esta carcomiendo la paciencia.<p>

eso, bueno igual lo publicare porque me encanta :C.

un besito a quien sea que leyó esto. jaoajoa


End file.
